


Bite Me While I Taste Your Fingertips

by failurebydesign



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failurebydesign/pseuds/failurebydesign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Should we do it?" Liam interrupts, hands fidgeting a bit. He's worked up, Louis can tell, by the way his eyes are soft and staring him down. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Liam," Louis' eyes narrow and he can't help but smirk. If there were an award for corrupting the innocent, he'd have won gold when he met Liam. "Are you suggesting we make a porno?"</i></p><p>Or Pornhub did a <a href="http://paynoandtommo.tumblr.com/post/127476046628">thing </a>. So this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me While I Taste Your Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, unbeta'd.

Liam's scrolling through twitter when he coughs and Louis is just about sprayed with a what was a mouthful of Coca-Cola. 

"Oi, the fuck you doing?" Louis tries to look annoyed, but okay, he has to admit it's kind of funny. It's not often something Liam sees on the internet leads to that type of reaction. And Louis knows they've just about seen it all.

"I, uh, wow," Liam flat out blushes and shakes his head quickly. Louis' going to have to work for an answer.

"Oh God, don't tell me you've seen another photoshop of me playing with me arse." Louis rolls his eyes and Liam resists -- for a second.

"Wait, that-- that exists?" Liam's eyes are wide, he freezes and it's the perfect opportunity for Louis to seize his phone.

"Let's see what we've got here," Louis grins, looking at Liam's phone. There's a tweet, something from a popular porn website that decided to address the band's upcoming hiatus. "'I heard One Direction is taking a hiatus to focus on their porn careers.' Liam, really?" 

But it isn't the caption that's surprising, it's the picture. Louis laughs when he sees it -- a photo of the two of them from a past concert. He doesn't remember what actually happened at that moment, perhaps he was beckoning Liam, ready to whisper something inappropriate in his ear. But the photo suggests otherwise. He's leaning forward, far too close to Liam's mouth and the angle? It looks like he's brushing Liam's cheek. It's practically so god damned romantic that Louis is left confused by how this suggests porn.

"Looks like we're going in for a snog, yeah?" Liam says and swipes his phone back, pulling a face that Louis thinks may be offended.

"Don't act like you wouldn't be into it," Louis snorts, because it's no fun if he's not teasing an already embarrassed Liam.

"I might," Liam mumbles under his breath, so softly that Louis almost misses it.

"Shut up," Louis laughs and whacks Liam on the arm. Whatever he's getting at isn't funny in the least.

"You've never thought about it?" Liam asks, brows furrowed and Louis can't tell if he's fucking with him.

They've kissed, really kissed, a few times that they've never spoken about, Liam too embarrassed afterwards and Louis not wanting to think about what it means. The furthest they've gone was on Valentine's day, when they were both far too drunk to stop and Louis couldn't keep his hands out of Liam's jeans if his life depended on it. When he woke up, half naked and sticky, Liam had already disappeared into the shower, leaving him hungover and confused.

But this is different. They're both sober, sitting together and talking about a porn career of all things.

Both know there's something there, something that needs to be addressed. Eventually.

"Fuck, of course I've thought about it, but--" 

"Should we do it?" Liam interrupts, hands fidgeting a bit. He's worked up, Louis can tell, by the way his eyes are soft and staring him down. 

"Liam," Louis' eyes narrow and he can't help but smirk. If there were an award for corrupting the innocent, he'd have won gold when he met Liam. "Are you suggesting we make a porno?" 

"No! Well, maybe?" He bites his lip and isn't looking at him, but Louis knows he wants it just as much.

"Maybe," Louis says, voice soft as he moves over to Liam. "We can practice a bit first?" He raises his eyebrows, as if searching for confirmation. Not that he needs it. Liam has a hand pressed to the front of his jeans and Louis knows he's got to be half hard by now.

Liam doesn't answer, just grabs Louis by the shoulders and kisses him so hard it might bruise, but Louis doesn't care, just moans into his open mouth. It's something that's been a long time coming. Who cares if there's no video camera.

Louis sucks on Liam's bottom lip, giving it a little tug. Kissing Liam is always the same, soft and a bit dirty and Louis just loves it.

"Come on," Liam pulls Louis up and mumbles something about 'getting his mouth on him' that makes Louis curse under his breath. 

"Gonna suck my cock, Payno?" Louis brushes the back of his hand over Liam's cheek, eyes half open and focused on his mouth. 

"Might," Liam says, hand moving down to cup Louis' bum. He gives it a little squeeze, just enough to get a reaction.

"Fuck," Louis moans and tilts his head back, exposing his neck. He doesn't know how long he's wanted it, just that it's grown more intense as time has passed. If Liam's just fucking with him, who knows what he'll do.

Liam lowers his head and drags his tongue along the hollow of Louis' neck. He kisses down, over the dip of his collarbone and pulls back for the sole purpose of getting him out of that tank top.

"Take your jeans off, lay down." Liam drops his shirt and motions his head towards the bed.

Louis nods, lowers his eyes as Liam begins to unzip his own jeans and complies. He tugs his skinny jeans down over his hips and does a bit of a dance until they're on the floor, kicking off his underpants as he falls back onto the bed. He can't see Liam, but can hear a shuffle and knows he's getting undressed too.

"Liam," Louis whines, growing impatient. Whatever Liam is doing is taking far too long. "Hurry up, before I take care of myself."

"Like hell you will," Liam says and hovers over. He grabs hold of Louis' wrists and pins them down over his head, a grin forming when Louis lets out a whimper.

Louis rolls his hips up, needy and wanting Liam so badly. He can feel Liam's dick pressed solid against his thigh and tugs his arms, wanting just a touch.

"Please," Louis shifts, trying to rub up against Liam. He's almost got a steady rhythm, their cocks bumping together and making him groan when Liam pulls himself away. Louis just gives a frustrated sigh.

Liam moves down Louis' body, leaving a trail of kisses as he goes. He drags a blunt nail over Louis' nipple and makes him shiver, breath hot and nearing his stomach. Liam kisses over his stomach, then thigh and nips at his hip bone.

Louis knows he's purposely taking his time, biting, sucking -- marking him up.

"You want this?" Liam looks up through lashes and drags his plump bottom lip over the head of Louis' dick. 

"Yes, Liam, God. You fuckin' tease." He brings a hand down and tangles his fingers in Liam's hair. It's grown out and getting a bit curly, just long enough for him to tug on when the time is right.

Liam wraps a hand around the base of Louis' dick, steadies him and drags his tongue down the length until Louis shudders. Liam's mouth is hot and wet when it closes around him, cheeks hollowed as he bobs his head.

"Fuck, like that," Louis groans as his fingers tighten in Liam's hair. He doesn't think he'll last too long when Liam swirls his tongue around and sucks on the tip, but he's too far gone to be embarrassed.

Liam drags a hand over Louis' balls and his hips jerk up but Liam must have expected it by the way his hand is pressed to Louis' hip, holding him down.

He's always loved Liam's hands, large and strong in comparison to his own. It's why he doesn't think twice when Liam's free hand touches his lips, he just sucks on his pointer finger to keep from moaning out.

"Gonna fuck you," Liam says, voice a little more raw than before. 

There's lube, somewhere. Louis motions to the bedside table while Liam's hands fit over his thighs, spreading his legs wide. He watches as Liam slicks some lube over his fingers, knowing they're going to fill him up and his dick twitches in anticipation.

Liam starts with one finger, pressing it to the tight rim until it sinks in, slowly at first and then fully, down to the knuckle. Louis circles his hips and moans, already wanting more.

Louis gives his dick a few strokes while Liam works a second finger into him, twisting and stretching him open. He rolls his hips down, body writhing. When Liam angles his fingers and lets them slip deeper, a jolt of pleasure shoots down to his toes and he knows Liam's found his prostate.

Liam bites his lip in the most sexiest display of concentration Louis' sure he's ever seen. He leans in for a kiss, quick but just enough that it isn't teasing anymore.

"Mm, yeah," Louis gasps, his back arching and hips canting forward. A deep shudder rolls over as Liam rubs the tip of his finger over the small bundle of nerves. He grinds down, practically riding Liam's hand, wanting, needing more.

"Look so good," Liam encourages and pulls his fingers back, but Louis fucks himself down on them and isn't ready for him to stop.

"M'gonna come," Louis chokes out in a sob that's desperate and warning. He blindly wraps a hand around his dick, head back and groaning, seconds from coming harder than he's sure he ever has in his life.

And then Liam stops.

"The fuck?!" It's meant to sound angry, but comes out like more of a desperate cry. "Liam," Louis whines and rubs his thumb over the tip of his dick, slick with precome.

"Shh," Liam says, voice soft but stern when he settles back between Louis' thighs. He runs a hand over one, gives it a firm squeeze and promises, "Gonna fuck you now."

Louis is quiet when Liam rolls the condom on, just focused on what's to come. He's pliant beneath Liam's hands, limbs shaky and heart racing, body still so close to the edge. He's not against the teasing most days, he'd love it if Liam slowly fingered him all day, but he's yet to have Liam's dick, wanting it for years and wanting nothing more than to come already -- especially if he's coming on Liam's cock.

It's Liam's turn to brush his cheek this time as the head of his dick is slick and pressed against Louis' hole. Of course, Louis thinks, leave it up to Liam to be romantic when they're about to fuck.

"Fuck me," Louis begs, (he's not opposed to that anymore, either -- besides, Liam promised) and holds his knees as Liam presses on, beginning to fill him up.

Louis is as still as he can be until Liam bottoms out and his sudden desire to come rushes back full force. He doesn't have to say anything, Liam just knows, and begins to fuck into him hard and fast.

He wants to touch his dick, wank himself until he comes right then, but Liam looks so good fucking him like that and wants Liam to come, too. Louis pulls a knee up further and Liam throws it over his shoulder without breaking the rhythm.

Liam's solid over him, hands holding him down as he snaps his hips forward, slapping against Louis' bottom with each quick, deep thrust.

"Li-liam," Louis arches up in response when Liam grunts and reaches between them to stroke Louis' dick quick and in time with his thrusts. Everything starts to grow fuzzy around the edges and he knows it's not much longer now.

"Come on," Liam moans, a bit strangled, and Louis can tell he's close, too.

"M'coming, fuck!" Louis grips on to something, Liam's arm, the same one that works over his cock, stroking him through as he comes and shoots over his stomach. Liam pulls out, but keeps a hand on his dick, wanking him as he rides out his orgasm. 

Louis reaches out for Liam's dick, desperately wanting to see him come through his dazed, watery eyes. And Liam fucks into his hand, groaning. It only takes a few strokes for Liam, who leans his forehead against Louis' when he spills over, white ropes streaking Louis' chest.

Liam collapses down and neither care that they're sticky. Louis' floaty, warm and not opposed to a bit of a lie in. By the looks of things, neither is Liam, who buries his face into the crook of Louis' neck.

Louis slips an arm around Liam's waist and tugs him in, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Next time, we're filming that."


End file.
